Envy's sorrow
by lealay evergreen
Summary: written for my friend. envy and the other hummucli get a new hummunculus- sorrow a cray perveted girl who is obsessed with envy.... poor poor envy i might change the rating but has a little language, oocness, ocXEnvy, Envy torture, and pervertedness
1. Chapter 1

Envy sighed annoyed. 'why do I always have to do _all_ the hard work?' he was walking in the forest words the Elric's house, fuming. Suddenly Envy stopped cocking his head he tried to listen...Yes! He wasn't crazy, he has herd a sound or rather music. violin music that sounded sorrowful was coming about 50 meters to the left 'last time I checked, metaly shorty and iron man can't play any instrument without making someones ears bleed...' after debating a few seconds Envy decided to investigate. A girl about 2 or 3 years older than Wrath,give or take, with blonde hair in high pigtails pale skin, a black housemaid dress that multiplied the paleness, and as the girl opened her eyes envy saw that they were scarlet. she blinked at Envy and he absentmindedly studied her appearance.

"are you a homunculus by any ch-"Envy was interrupted by the girls scream.

" **OH MY GOD A TALKING PALM TREE!!!"** with that she hit Envy with her violin

"ow! what the hell?! I am NOT a talking palm tree you b-" WHAM! the world went black as Envy passed out.

"oh... wait hes not a talking palm tree... **OH MY GOD** I killed him... no wait... should i do C.P.R or rape? wait bad sorrow! C.P.R duh!" sorrow was running, jumping, and spazzing out.

"Did someone say rape?" a violet eyed kid looked at the scene from behind a tree. "Yay! Envy's dead!" wrath went off to tell his "mom" the good news while sorrow started giving Envy C.P.R


	2. Chapter 2

lealay;this story is for and dedicated to my friend sorrow. sorrow is also her charactor. and sorry that my summury sucked. thats all.

alter ego hael:wow you tuped that in 10 seconds 00 ... anyways, she doesn't own sorrow, Envy, or FMA (god only knows what would happen if she did...)

lealay; hey! be nice or no cuppy cakes for you!

* * *

Envy woke up to the girl kissing him, well giving him cpr but he doesn't know that (a/n: perverted/psychotic grin) "_WTF_ are you doing?!" he screamed in a high pitched voice

"he lives!" sorrow said dramatically then she started ranting 'I'm losing IQ points...' Envy thought as he listened to the girl rant.

"-I'm sorry that i hit you then thought about raping you!" she finished.

"w-w-what ?!!!!" Envy screamed once again.

"ahh so you met sorrow already." said a voice behind envy.

"s-she w-w-was go-gonna **RAPE ME**!" lust tried not to laugh at the spazzing Envy

"wait sorrow? you should have warned me she would be here you bi-" Wack.

"don't cuss in front of a lady unless given permission." sorrow scolded.

"your a little girl with a perverted sick mind and shes a slut with gravity defying cleavage!" Wham! Whack! lust and sorrow hit envy hard.

'hehehe..._**hard**_!' sorrow thought.

"should we drag him home?"

"probably..."

Two days later after Envy woke up and sorrow got settled in...

"**WHERE ARE ALL MY CLOTHES!?"** a scream came from Envy's room

"i didn't steal anything! i swear. " sorrow explained to a nonexistent audience,

"liar! Then where did all my clothes go including the ones i was wearing!?" a naked Envy stalked out toward sorrow with murder in his eyes. sorrow had a huge nosebleed.

a day after that... "where are you-" sorrow asked the blur as it passed her. then she herd "give me my goddamn clothes!"

"no!" once again sorrow saw a mad naked Envy. and once again someone had a huge nose bleed.

"we now found the reason Sorrow suddenly become abestic (bleeds alot)" sloth noted

* * *

lealay :so how'd you like it? 


	3. mmmmyogert

yay thank you my one reviewer here you get a cookie hands over cookie and yeah it is a little short sorry v.v i'll try to make them at lest aliitle longer from now on. starts running around in cirles

hael; dissclaimer she owns nothing in this storie her friend sorrow spell checked it... waches lealay for a bit and for the love of god who gave her suger?!

lealay:stops your just jeluz cuz i'm writing this storie weithout you!

hael: ... eye twich ...nevermind your hopless...

* * *

"No!"

"come on its just yogert!"

"n-!" sorrow shoved the thick creamy whight (A/N;mind out of the gutter perverts!) yogert into Envy's mouth.

"mhem!"

"don't talk with your mouth full!" envy glared at sorrow while he swollowed.

"good boy."

"whatever, i'm going."

"where?"

"somewhere away from you so i don't get sexually assulted every ten seconds!"

"Oi! i don't do it that often." 'more like 30 seconds' sorrow's inner mind corrected. "oh, shout up!" 'No!' "shut up dammit or I'll pimp...slap...you?" 'how the hell you do that beeyatch?!' "stop cussing!" 'I'm not cussing you are!' and so Sorrow had a fight with herself (A/N: i hate when that happens to me everyone just looks at me weird and doesn't back me up the traitors! hael:... I'm not even going to say a word. lealay: you just did! hael and lealay fight for an hour or so) for no apparent reason whatsoever while Envy just sat there, eye twitching, while he watched her. 'that...is the saddest thing i have ever seen...' was his only thought.

Envy sighed and got up. sorrow stopped fighting with herself and followed him out like nothing ever happened. Greed was going to get a broom out of the broom closet when Envy and Sorrow walked out... and there was a creamy white substance on Envy's face. Greed looked horrified at Sorrow then Envy

"**I KNEW IT!!!!!"** was all he screamed as he ran off.

"...do you think he wanted some yogurt?" asked sorrow naively.

"which brings up the question:why the hell were you keeping yogurt in a broom closet"

"I wasn't, its wraths stash."

"..." and that was when envy realized what the yogurt looked like..."**_OH MY FING GOD!!!!_** wait a minute... **_WHY THE HELL WAS WRATH KEEPING YOGURT THAT LOOKED LIKE THAT !!!????_**

* * *

lealay: this idea was inspired when i had yogert that uh looked suspisouly like... and tasted funny. when i relised what it looked like i showed sorrow, and yeah lol we disscused this idea.

hael: ...perverted werido...

lealay: ignore her shes usaly this way...

Hael: am not!

Hael and lealay start arguing about cheesemuffins...

aeonx (if you realy want to know who he is go on my deviantart and look at my gallerie): pops out of nowhere please review miss fangirl lealay would realy like some feed back while she starts writing chapter four. opens a portal sienora.


End file.
